In automotive and marine systems, turbochargers are used to increase the power output of internal combustion engines. Turbochargers are powered by a turbine within the exhaust manifold of the internal combustion engine. The turbine turns a compressor that increases the pressure and total air flow within the intake manifold. Due to inertia of the rotating components and inefficiencies in the turbine, there is a delay between the pressure supplied to the intake manifold and the pressure needed in the intake manifold due to engine load. Such a delay is often referred to as turbo lag. To counteract turbo lag, some turbochargers include an electrical machine that functions as a booster motor to accelerate the compressor and turbine to a desired speed quicker than the turbo would accelerate on its own. Besides boosting, the electrical machine can also functions as a generator to recover excess exhaust energy from the engine.